Happy birthday 2 me !
by katana 00
Summary: 34 ans c'est l'âge de raison. Un âge auquel un homme sait parfaitement ce qu'il désire dans la vie. Un âge auquel tout individu sait dans quelle direction mener sa barque sans se laisser diriger. Enfin, en théorie ! Car Harry, lui, est légèrement déboussolé. Il n'est plus véritablement lui-même depuis plusieurs mois. Et en ce 31 Juillet 2014, il risque bien d'être encore à la fête.


**Disclaimer**** :**_ La solution pour arranger tout le monde est simple : J. K. Rowling conserve les originaux et moi je prends les copies-kat de chaque personnage. Ainsi pas de conflit. Astucieux, non ? ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire du grand Harry Potter alors il a le droit d'avoir le dernier mot … exceptionnellement ! Faut pas être salauds le jour de ses 34 ans ! ^^ Voici donc un petit bonus à « Happy birthday 2 you ! » qui m'est tombé dessus sans crier gare !_

_Bonne lecture à celles et ceux osant poursuivre encore un peu ! ^^ _

.

.

**«Happy birthday 2 me !»**

_~ Chapitre 1 ~_

.

.

- « **Ne crois-tu pas que la peine a suffisamment duré, Harry ? **» m'interroge Hermione, me dévisageant de son air horripilant de « Madame-je-sais-tout ».

Elle a beau être ma meilleure amie, parfois, elle m'énerve prodigieusement la dame Weasley-Granger ! Avec les années, elle n'a absolument pas changé. J'ai la désagréable impression de retourner à l'époque de notre adolescence à Poudlard ! Flippant !

- « **Bonjour Hermy.** » intervient, pile poil, son époux, vaguement encore somnolant, tandis qu'il l'embrasse pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

Ron est un ami rare : toujours là pour me tirer des mauvaises passes ! Même s'il a vite fait de se carapater en direction de son fauteuil attitré pour lire les dernières nouvelles du jour ! Pour ma part, je n'ai droit qu'à un furtif signe de tête. Suffisant entre mecs. Pourquoi palabrer durant des heures ?

- «** Tu souffres autant que lui de cet éloignement. **» revient-elle à l'attaque, sérieuse et perspicace, tout en dressant la table pour le petit déjeuner. Repas que j'ai, étrangement, en horreur depuis quelques semaines ! Allez savoir pourquoi !

Non franchement, croit-elle sa remarque pertinente ? Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une piqure de rappel ? Mon état de délabrement ne traduit-il pas, à lui seul, combien je suis conscient d'être en plein désastre affectif ? Toute la journée, j'erre comme une âme en peine, dans un vieux pyjama de Ron, alors le constat semble véritablement et banalement évident !

Par Merlin, Draco me manque terriblement ! Bordel, je crève d'envie de renouer le lien avec lui ! De le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras, de goûter encore à nos chastes ou torrides baisers et oublier tout le mal que nous nous sommes infligé. Trop de jours fades et inintéressants sont passés, je veux retrouver la place qui est la mienne auprès de lui ! Quand bien même cela signifie reprendre la position, peu viril, de soumis.

Pour demeurer à ses côtés, je suis prêt à me plier à la moindre de ses lubies. Fut-elle humiliante ou pénible. Me résigner à le laisser me dominer encore et encore, pour ne pas qu'il se sente prisonnier d'une relation asservissante, n'est plus problématique. J'ai appris à m'y cantonner. Encore que les expressions de plaisir, dont témoignait son visage lorsque mon côté sombre osait le dompter, ouvrent de nouvelles opportunités et perspectives !

Pourquoi mes tentatives de connexion à mon double n'ont-elles pas fonctionnées ? C'est horripilant que ma magie me lâche maintenant ! Certes, pareille méthode n'est pas très reluisante, voir carrément lâche et répréhensible, pour obtenir des nouvelles de mon amant. Mais, c'était là une façon satisfaisante, le temps que je recouvre mon calme. Sans perdre totalement la face qui plus est ! Cependant, le fait de n'être parvenu à rien me frustre et me mine plus encore. Que se trame-t-il ?

Serait-ce ce salaud de moi-même qui est la source de mon échec ? Se doute-t-il de ma ruse ? Retourne-t-il alors sciemment l'occlumancie contre moi pour m'interdire d'approcher Draco ? Son plan est-il de m'éloigner pour prendre définitivement ma place et ma vie ? Sûr et certain que ce vicelard ne doit pas se priver de le réconforter ! Songer que mon infidèle blond ne lui résiste pas, et se délecte même, me met méchamment les nerfs en pelote ! Bon sang, faut à tout prix que je sache ce qu'il advienne d'eux !

- « **Harry, deux mois sont passés.** » appuie un peu plus Hermione, prenant le temps au passage de déposer un baiser sur les cheveux rouquins de son fils. Hugo, qui vient de se réveiller, baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Aussi vaillant que son père ce mioche !

Ok, je me suis réfugié chez eux, pitoyable et déboussolé après ma fuite du domicile conjugal, mais est-ce que ça lui confère le droit pour autant de me gonfler ? De s'immiscer dans ma vie sans aucun tact ? Après les femmes sont censées être plus délicates, diplomates et prévenantes que les hommes ! Foutaise !

- « **Cinquante cinq jours exactement.** » murmure-je, vautré tel un misérable sur le canapé du séjour.

Rejetant la tête en arrière sur l'un des coussins, pour admirer le splendide plafond décoré de banderoles multicolores à mon attention, je suis horrifié à l'idée de m'être autant laissé déborder par ma rancœur. Un retourneur de temps serait fortement appréciable pour évincer toutes ces plaies ! Peut-être devrai-je en abuser comme jadis le fit Hermione quand elle suivait plusieurs cours à la fois ! Si j'avais seulement le courage d'en user, je modifierai instantanément le passé.

Or, je sais pertinemment que le bouleverser n'apporte pas toujours un avenir rayonnant et stable. Jouer impunément avec le temps réserve d'étranges surprises parfois ! Dire que dans une autre réalité, qui aurait du être la mienne initialement, je suis l'époux de Ginny et le père de trois enfants ! Mon imprévisible changement sentimental aura ainsi coûté la vie à : James, Albus et la petite Lily, qui ne naitront jamais. Décidément, mon amour pour Draco a exigé bien des sacrifices ! … Merveilleux, pas encore la quarantaine que je fais déjà le déplorable bilan de ma vie !

- « **Ne sois pas obtus, Harry James Potter !** » s'obstine l'excessivement couveuse mère de famille, usant de mon patronyme intégral pour bien marquer son autorité naturelle.

Comme si cela me faisait trembler ! Détail qui a, au moins, le mérite de faire pouffer, au passage, Rose, la fierté de son père !, qui vient discrètement de rejoindre le cercle familial. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le sauveur du monde sorcier se fait sermonner par sa mère, alors elle se marre tout son souffle cette fichue gamine !

- « **Contacte-le ! **» grince-t-elle des dents, plus furieusement si ce fut possible, devant ma nonchalance inhabituelle, manifestée par une débordante séance de caresse au bon vieux Pattenrond littéralement affalé sur mes jambes.

Depuis ma séparation avec Draco, je note qu'Hermione n'a jamais prononcé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois !, son prénom. Comme si elle n'osait l'utiliser pour la même raison qu'il était autrefois interdit de dire celui de Voldemort ! Elle s'ingénue à employer « lui » ou « le », mais rien de plus.

Bon, en même temps, il est certain que leur rapport n'a jamais été total ni sincère. Chacun faisant l'effort d'une entente cordiale pour m'être agréable. Et donc, moins elle a le mot Draco en bouche, mieux elle se porte ! Hermione est gentille et très intelligente, mais quelque peu rancunière. Elle aura beau chercher à me convaincre, oui madame n'aime pas avoir tort !, je suis assuré que l'appellation de « sang-de-bourbe » n'a jamais été réellement digérée. C'est que Draco est un maitre virtuose dans l'art de blesser son monde ! Testé et approuvé par votre humble serviteur, malheureusement !

Sincèrement, même si je ne suis pas très coopératif ni reconnaissant en cet instant, je la remercie profondément de me soutenir sans faille. Hermione, malgré sa nette désapprobation quant à ma relation avec Draco, n'économise nullement sa patience. Acceptant même de me couvrir et mentir éhontément à mon cher et tendre quand j'ai refusé de lui parler après notre houleuse discorde. Toutefois, mon bonheur est précieux à ses yeux, raison pour laquelle elle s'acharne à me secouer pour je mette un terme à toute cette triste mascarade. Une amie pareille est rare. J'ai une chance incroyable de les côtoyer elle et Ron !

- « **D'ailleurs, quel est le véritable objet de votre dispute ?** » me questionne-t-elle subitement. Se déplaçant nerveusement jusqu'à moi, elle m'invite d'un geste, néanmoins doux, à les rejoindre à la table joliment dressée pour la festive occasion.

Honte à moi, je n'ai pu me résigner à avouer, à qui que ce soit !, être légèrement … cocufié avec moi-même. Honnêtement, qui pourrait gober une telle histoire ? Tous croiraient volontiers que j'ai anticipé mon anniversaire en dévalisant la taverne et abusant des grands crus millésimés plutôt qu'avaler cette ineptie. Alors oui, le valeureux héros que je suis a omis, sciemment, de préciser, à ses meilleurs amis, que Draco et moi étions en froid suite à une trahison charnelle peu orthodoxe de sa part.

- « **Bordel, mec !** » s'esclaffe brusquement Ron, les yeux exorbités et figé sur son journal matinal. Un jour, il s'étranglera à lire en mangeant !

« **Quelle merde ! **» maugrée-t-il, tout aussi intempestivement, avec le peu d'élégance qui le caractérise. Ses doigts froissent violemment le papier recyclé.

Aussitôt, mon amie accoure vers lui, lui arrachant des mains, avec une vivacité qui n'étonne plus personne désormais, les minces pages noircies et animées. Leur lien est si fusionnel et puissant qu'elle détecte immédiatement l'article incriminé, sans besoin pour Ron de le pointer du doigt.

Commençant mentalement la lecture, je vois, au fur et à mesure, son visage se décomposer. Ses rides, nées et creusées par l'anxiété due à la maternité, s'accentuent davantage. Lui conférant, dès lors, un air excessivement grave, annonciateur de drame.

- « **Ô Harry …** » s'effondre-t-elle finalement, les yeux embués, noyés par les larmes. Sa sensibilité mise à rude épreuve, elle ne peut achever plus avant la narration de cette nouvelle, inconnue de moi. Heureusement, Ron est là pour la soutenir.

Ce constat et sa trop lapidaire parole me terrifient. Paralysé par l'affolement, je trouve néanmoins, par miracle, la volonté de me mouvoir jusqu'à eux et saisir, à mon tour, le scandaleux journal. Avec appréhension, je parcours les longues lignes. Mes yeux atrocement irrités, par l'énorme titre en gras sur lequel je ne désire pas m'attarder de peur de m'écrouler, sautent directement au contenu de l'article.

« _En ce jour, date anniversaire du grand et illustre Harry Potter, une bien triste nouvelle vient de nous parvenir. Son compagnon, Monsieur Draco Malfoy, a été découvert inanimé dans leur appartement. Leur voisine, soucieuse du silence et de leur absence à tous les deux depuis des semaines, qui selon ses dires feraient suite à une assourdissante altercation, a donné l'alerte auprès des autorités compétentes._ »

Angoissé, je ne peux contenir mes tremblements qui m'empêchent de lire le reste. Désireux d'être rassuré, je vole vers la fin de l'article à la recherche d'un quelconque apaisement.

« _L'héritier de la glorieuse et déchue famille Malfoy aurait-il attenté à ses jours ? Ou notre sauveur a-t-il lâchement abandonné le corps de sa victime après une dispute conjugale qui aurait tourné au crime passionnel ? Il est à noter que ce couple, plus que surprenant et détonnant, a fait couler beaucoup d'encre depuis de nombreuses années. Cette fin était-elle prévisible ? Tout semble le corroborer._ »

A ses mots, je prends conscience que mon attitude méprisante a peut-être causé l'irréparable ! Si seulement, j'étais passé outre ma colère, rien d'aussi fatal ne serait survenu. Pourtant, trop perturbé sur l'instant, je n'ai pu me résigner à cerner, ou entendre seulement, les raison de Draco, quant à son outrageuse conduite. Ma raison m'avait conseillé de capituler, en attendant que la tempête s'estompe. L'abandonner, dans ce qui devait être notre paisible refuge pour les dizaines d'années à venir, paraissait alors le plus indiquer pour que rien de définitif n'en découle.

Si j'avais osé lui adresser une parole, après son étrange déclaration d'amour, je lui aurai pardonné, spontanément. Trop facilement. Et c'était juste inimaginable ! Fallait qu'il ressente ma douleur ! Qu'il comprenne, que même si fondamentalement mon double reste moi, ça n'en est pas moins une odieuse trahison ! Immonde traitrise qui m'a laminé vicieusement le cœur. A présent, pourtant, je doute de mon choix.

Si aux anniversaires, tous les vœux sont amenés à se réaliser, alors que le mien soit exaucé prestement ! Que Draco me revienne sain et sauf ! Pour cela, je braverai et transgresserai, sans aucun remords, les interdits en usant d'un retourneur de temps s'il le faut. Imaginer ma vie sans lui est au-dessus de mes forces. Incohérent ! Impossible !

- « **Draco … Je t'aime.** » bredouille-je, sans même en être conscient.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et je devais le célébrer dans l'allégresse. Loin de Draco. Cependant, même si j'adore Hermione et Ron, mon cœur a envie de le fêter avec celui dont je suis éperdument épris. Quand bien même il serait le plus con des conjoints du monde sorcier, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte aussi lamentablement !

- « **Harry !** » tentent de me retenir mes amis alors que mes forces me sont rendues et que j'invoque d'une voix ferme et décidée le sortilège de transplanage.

Ne me souciant même pas une seconde d'être présentable ou non dans le difforme pyjama rayé, je me précipite directement, au centre de Londres, chez Purge & Pionce Ltd. Si les mauvaises langues veulent colporter d'infâmes calomnies, vilipender d'ordurières diffamations à mon sujet, libre à elles ! Grand bien leur fasse même ! En tant qu'Auror d'élite, au Ministère de la Magie, j'ai connu pire.

Présentement, une seule et unique pensée accapare mon esprit : rejoindre Draco. L'empêcher de disparaître à jamais de mon existence. Désormais, alors que la menace est si grave, ma rage et mon ressentiment à son égard me semblent tellement futiles. Comment ai-je pu perdre mon sang froid au point de l'expulser ainsi ? C'est indigne de moi !

Ces considérations philosophiques devront être reprises ultérieurement, sans faute. Là, mon urgence est la survie de mon amour. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard ! Merlin, faites que les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste puissent le ranimer !

.

.

********** A suivre **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Ma monumentale erreur est effacée ! Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs ayant atterris sur un OS légèrement tronqué. Ne me punissez pas trop méchamment ! u_u'_

_Comment ça a pu se produire ? Faut dire que mercredi et jeudi, j'ai galéré avec le site. Gros soucis de connexion alors j'ai posté dans la précipitation tant que ça fonctionnait vers minuit. J'ai oublié les vérifications d'usage pour le coup et voilà le résultat ! Navrée ! u_u'_

_Merci infiniment à celles ayant eu la judicieuse idée de m'alerter ! Pour les remercier et me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé de modifier un brin la fin. Histoire de présenter prochainement un cadeau supplémentaire : un chapitre 2. _

_A bientôt !_


End file.
